Pillow Talk
by kinana
Summary: Newt selalu suka suasana ini. Malam-malam dimana mereka menyelesaikan petualangan dan berbincang dengan topik ringan. Ditempat sunyi dan tenang, jauh dari hingar bingar pengungsi yang lain. Bahkan, meskipun tidak ada kata manis yang terucap dari bibir Thomas. Dia masih merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. [ThomasxNewt]


"Apa hal yang paling kau inginkan untuk dunia ini, Newt?" Thomas menatapnya lekat. Mereka duduk berdampingan-tanpa jarak, ketika Newt menatap iris gelap Thomas pria itu dapat melihat pantulan dirinya, dan juga cahaya kejinggaan dari api unggun yang menemani mereka.

"Aku ingin dunia ini menjadi lebih tenang. " Newt menatap nyala api unggun didepan mereka kembali, pipinya perlahan merona ketika dia merasakan tatapan lekat Thomas menghujami sosoknya. Newt merapatkan selimut tipis yang menggulung tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang dia rasakan.

Thomas tersenyum menatap sosok mungil Newt yang seperti ditelan oleh selimut tipis itu, lelaki itu kembali menatap api unggun didepan mereka. "Aku juga, aku menyukai ketenangan saat ini. Ketenangan dimana ada kau didalamnya." Thomas melirik untuk melihat reaksi Newt, dia menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Newt mematung menatapi api unggun dengan wajah yang makin bersemu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mewujudkan dunia tenang seperti itu," Thomas kembali membuka mulutnya, telapak tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Newt. "Kau terasa dingin." Komentarnya. Newt diam, dia terlalu malu hingga tidak dapat memikirkan kalimat balasan yang bagus untuk Thomas. Ada gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik hati dan perutnya. Menyenangkan. Seperti kepakan kupu-kupu yang terasa...bebas? Newt tidak tahu. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Setelah dia terbiasa dengan Thomas disisinya Newt mulai merasakan perasaan aneh itu.

.

* * *

Dan dia hampir mati senang ketika tahu Thomas merasakan kenyamanan yang sama.

* * *

.

"Hangat." Newt tidak tahu, apakah api unggun yang membuatnya merasa semakin hangat, atau tangan Thomas yang menggenggam tangannya lah yang melakukan itu.

"Ketika dunia sudah menjadi tenang. Ayo tinggal bersama lebih lama." Newt menyamankan dirinya, menjadikan bahu tegap Thomas sebagai sandaran surai coklat karamelnya. Sebelah tangan Thomas yang tidak menggenggam tangan Newt terangkat, mengacak acak rambut Newt yang terasa halus ketika tersentuh kulitnya.

"Kita bisa membangun rumah di pinggir pantai." Newt menggumam menyetujui usul Thomas.

"Bisakah kita juga merawat beberapa anak kecil? Kau tahu. Yang kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka karena kejadian ini?"

Thomas tersenyum simpul. Newtnya memang manis, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain lebih daripada mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. "Ya, kita bisa mengasuh mereka. Aku tidak keberatan memiliki tiga anak." Thomas menanggapi dengan nada jahil membuat Newt yang bersandar nyaman dibahunya sedikit mengerang kesal. "Oh berhentilah menggodaku, bloody hell!" protesnya.

Thomas tertawa, membuat bahunya dan kepala Newt ikut sedikit terguncang. "Kau harus memperbaiki bahasamu jika benar benar ingin mengasuh anak, babe."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu." Newt menanggapi sinis dengan binar humor yang menghiasi irisnya. Thomas menatap wajah Newt, iris hitamnya menatap lekat-lekat iris gelap Newt. "Tentu saja, karena kau terbiasa bersamaku."

.

* * *

Lalu mereka berciuman.

* * *

.

Ciuman yang tenang dan terasa menyenangkan. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, namun kegiatan ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka. Dimana setelah mereka pergi bertualang hingga sore, malamnya mereka akan menyelinap area kamping, mencari tempat sepi dengan suasana tenang. Mereka akan berbincang tentang banyak hal, tentang masa lalu mereka, masa kini, ataupun angan-angan mereka untuk masa depan. Tidak jarang juga mereka hanya terdiam, menatapi api unggun sambil bersandar pada tubuh masing-masing dan menikmati kehadiaran satu sama lain. Kadangkala juga ada malam-malam panas. Malam yang membuat wajah Newt semerah kepiting rebus seharian penuh pada keesokan harinya dan membuat Thomas berjaga disamping Newt selama 24 jam karena lelaki coklatnya kesulitan berjalan.

Tapi semua malam yang dilalui Thomas dan Newt selalu terasa tenang. Dan menyenangkan. Dan ditutup dengan ciuman manis entah-siapa-yang-memulai semenjak mereka berpacaran.

"Oh, I'm fuckin love you." Newt berbisik sambil memejamkan kelopak matanya, kepalanya sedikit bergerak dibahu Thomas untuk menyamkan diri. Thomas menepuk nepuk perlahan samping kepalanya, membuat Newt merasa semakin tenang dan aman hingga dia tidak khawatir untuk berkelana dialam mimpi.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

Awalnya. Saya ingin membuat Thomas mati. Tapi saya tidak tega setelah semua kesedihan difandom ini /lebay, dan saya masih kehilangan sentuhan angst saya... Jadi. Begitulah /slap


End file.
